


Solo loro due.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 2018, After Aragona GP, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Quando tagli il traguardo quella domenica sai di aver fatto decisamente una gara meravigliosa.Ci hai provato per tutto il fine settimana, tenevi a quella gara molto di più di quello che ti eri permesso di ammettere solo il giorno prima.E va bene cosi, perché sei riuscito a battere la Ducati e ora sei lì sul gradino più alto del podio a festeggiare circondato da persone che fanno il tifo per te e per una volta è bello che sia cosi.





	Solo loro due.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi ripeto che dovrei smetterla di scrivere di questi due perchè mi fanno soffrire ma poi succedono cose e arrivano momenti e io mi ritrovo a scrivere senza neanche pensarci.  
> Alla fine ne sta venendo fuori un piccolo racconto a puntante per ogni singola gara del mondiale.. Non so cosa sia peggio però va bene.  
> Comunque eccoci qui dopo il Gp di Aragon non potevo non scrivere una cosa del genere, soprattutto dopo il tipo di gara che ha fatto Marc, questa era di rito.  
> E' solo una parentesi bellissima in tutto l'angst che ho scritto di recente su questi due, tipo per farmi perdonare, ecco.  
> Ora vi lascio leggere!!

Quando tagli il traguardo quella domenica sai di aver fatto decisamente una gara meravigliosa.  
Ci hai provato per tutto il fine settimana, tenevi a quella gara molto di più di quello che ti eri permesso di ammettere solo il giorno prima.  
E va bene cosi, perché sei riuscito a battere la Ducati e ora sei lì sul gradino più alto del podio a festeggiare circondato da persone che fanno il tifo per te e per una volta è bello che sia cosi.

Per una volta ti senti forte a stare li, non indifeso a fingere di essere forte.  
E ne sei felice.  
Sei felice di aver dimostrato ancora una volta a tutti che sei uno dei migliori nonostante tutte le persone che non perdono un occasione per criticarti.  
E tutto sembra migliorare ancora appena varchi la soglia della tua stanza privata nel retro box e lui è lì.

Lì che ti sorride nonostante la brutta gara che si è ritrovato a fare per colpa di una moto che non vuole saperne di andare, per colpa di persone che non riescono a capire dove sia il problema.  
E sarebbe bello essere nuovamente in pista a lottare con lui e combattere per le posizioni che contano.

Vale ti sorride e tutto sembra diventare ancora più reale mentre corri praticamente tra le sue braccia mentre ti stringe con forza a se e nascondi il viso contro il suo collo per respirare il suo odore, deve essersi già lavato per parlare con i giornalisti.

Ti fa sorridere il fatto che si sia sbrigato per raggiungerti e stare con te anche solo per pochi minuti prima di andare.  
“Sei stato bravissimo oggi!”  
Ti sussurra all’orecchio prima di lasciarci un bacio appena sotto facendoti rabbrividire appena.

“Mi dispiace per la tua gara..”  
Lo guardi muovendo appena il viso per poter lasciare un bacio appena accennato sulle sue labbra.  
Non smette di guardarti facendoti arrossire appena.

Dovresti essere abituato alla sua vicinanza, dopo tanti anni a ricorrervi credevi di dover essere abituato a Valentino ma non credi che sia possibile una cosa del genere, te lo ripeti ogni volta che gli sei abbastanza vicino da sentire il suo respiro contro la tua pelle.  
“Tra quanto devi andare via?”

Le sue labbra sono sul tuo collo e leccare quello che rimane dello champagne che avete bevuto prima sul podio e lo sapete entrambi che quando fa cosi ti distrae, che manda completamente fuori fase il tuo cervello. 

“Non devo andare, non per ora almeno. La festa con il team è stasera.”  
Lo senti sorridere contro la tua pelle, sai che è il via libera che aspettava per poterti baciare ancora una volta, questa volta senza trattenersi cercando la tua lingua cosi da intrecciarle lentamente insieme mentre le sue mani si occupano di slacciare la cerniera della tuta che ancora porti.

“Ti serve una doccia.”  
Lo dice contro le tue labbra facendoti rabbrividire e poi sorridere ancora una volta perché sai quello che vuole, ed è quello che vuoi anche tu.  
Lasci che ti sfili la parte superiore della tutta e sospiri appena le sue mani trovano il bordo della maglietta nera che indossi sotto infilandoci le mani sotto prima di sfilartela, e si stacca dalla pelle del tuo collo solo per lasciarti mezzo nudo davanti a lui.

Senti i suoi occhi sul tuo corpo mentre le sue mani accarezzano lente la linea definita tra i tuoi addominali . Adora il tuo corpo, te lo ha sempre detto e a volte passava momenti infiniti a tormentarti prima di darti quello che volevi.

E amavi il modo in cui ti faceva sentire voluto in momenti come quello, momenti in cui non era facile per lui affrontare tutto quello che c’era lì fuori ma tutto quello che faceva era perdersi in te.  
“Credo dovresti farne un’altra anche tu.”

Dici alla fine mentre le sue la mini completano l’opera sulla tua tuta. Lo vedi inginocchiarsi davanti a te e aiutarti a togliere gli stivali e poi il resto della tuta. Il suo respiro sul tuo inguine comincia a essere decisamente qualcosa di non sufficiente fino a che non avverti le sue labbra sfiorare il tuo membro attraverso la stoffa.

Abbassi gli occhi su di lui che lavora lentamente su di te eccitandoti mentre le sue mani abbassando lentamente gli ultimi due capi di abbigliamento che indossi.  
Stringi i suoi capelli tra le dita nel momento in cui ti prende completamente in bocca e inizia a muoversi come sa piacerti formando completamente la tua erezione e facendoti gemere il suo nome tra i denti perché non vuoi che sia cosi che finisce tutto.

Si alza e mentre lo fa si sfila via la maglietta per poi baciarti di nuovo, passionale e pieno di quel desiderio che tra di voi non è mai mancato.  
Le tue dita sbottonano veloci i suoi jeans mentre ti spinge verso il bagno.  
Hai voglia di sentirlo dentro, di sentire i suoi gemiti conto il tuo collo come ogni volta che fate l’amore. 

Quando raggiungete il bagno siete entrambi completamente nudi e siete cosi presi a baciarvi che quasi inciampate nello spazio stretto. Senti le sue mani scendere sul tuo sedere e stringerlo forte facendoti gemere contro le sue labbra. Ti tira su e gli circondi la vita con le gambe aggrappandoti completamente a lui.  
Ti ritrovi seduto sul mobiletto del bagno e te lo tiri più vicino se fosse possibile mentre con una mano scendi tra i vostri corpi per masturbarlo lentamente.  
Senti le sue labbra mordere e leccare ancora il suo collo mentre i suoi sospiri ti fanno rabbrividire.

Non sai a volte come riesci a stargli lontano, come riesci a controllare davanti agli altri la voglia e il bisogno che hai di averlo vicino e addosso in quel modo. Con le vostre pelli che si sfiorano e le sue labbra che ti fanno impazzire completamente.  
Ti afferra i fianchi con decisione e ti porta più avanti mentre la tua schiena si poggia contro lo specchio alle tue spalle facendoti tremare per il cambio repentino di temperatura facendoti inarcare ancora maggiormente verso di lui.

I suoi occhi non smettono di guardarti un attimo mentre entrambi sapete di essere al limite.  
Non vi siete visti per quasi due settimane e stargli lontano in quel modo era una cosa a cui non ti saresti mai abituato davvero.  
Poggia la fronte contro la tua prima di iniziare a farsi spazio dentro il tuo corpo.

Lo senti completamente insieme al bruciore inziale dovuto alla penetrazione ma non chiudi gli occhi, non vuoi perderti un attimo di quel momento.  
I suoi occhi scuri per il piacere e i suoi sospiri che si infrangono contro le tue labbra.  
Hai una mano poggiata sul suo petto, senti il suo cuore battere sotto di essa velocemente, l’altra e dietro il suo collo per non permettergli di allontanarsi da te in nessun momento.

Quando è completamente dentro di te non riesci più a tenere gli occhi aperti e gemi chiudendoli e inarcandoti verso di lui che ti stringe ancora rimanendo fermo nel tuo corpo per darti tempo di abituarti a lui.  
E non sarebbe mai diventato abitudine farci l’amore.

Perché era sempre diverso con lui, sempre nuovo. Il loro modo di amarsi era cambiato negli anni, avevano combattuto tanto per essere lì in quel momento.  
A cercarsi per fare l’amore, a essere felici.  
Perché erano felici adesso.

Vale si muove piano all’inizio mentre ti sussurra quanto ti ami contro la pelle sensibile del collo.  
E il resto del mondo sparisce completamente sostituito dal piacere che senti crescere in quel momento, Valentino ti riporta li chiedendo le tue labbra che non esiti a concedergli mentre i suoi movimenti si fanno più decisi.

Sentirlo dentro di te completamente, senza barriere e qualcosa in grado di farti completamente impazzire.  
Gemi forte contro le sue labbra cercando di andare incontro ai suoi movimenti, chiedi di più con la voce appena udibile ma sai che sa perfettamente quello che vuoi e ti accontenta.  
Il piacere vi trascina in un mondo solo vostro e quando poi venite lo fate insieme, lui dentro di te e tu tra i vostri corpi.  
Avete il fiato corto e Valentino non ha smesso di stringerti un attimo.  
E sorridi, perché quella domenica sembra un sogno di anni passati.

Quando le cose erano più semplici per entrambi e quello che davvero importava era li stretto tra di voi.  
“Ti amo.”

Te lo dice sotto voce guardandoti negli occhi per farti capire che è la verità, che non potrebbe più mentire per quello che prova per te e sai che è cosi.  
Glielo ripeti a bassa voce nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, il battito ancora accelerato del suo cuore a rimbombarti nella testa.  
E lo senti prenderti di nuovo in braccio per portarti sotto la doccia.

Quella domenica hai tagliato il traguardo per primo, hai vinto e dimostrato di essere il migliore e sai che ci saranno altre domeniche in cui non lo sarai perché qualcuno sarà stato più bravo di te, solo che in momenti come quelli non importa.

Importa solo di due braccia strette attorno a te, mentre la sua voce ti ripete quando ti ama contro l’orecchio.  
Importa di Vale e Marc, in una doccia piccolina per due ma perfetta per nasconderci dentro il loro mondo.


End file.
